


Strawberry cake

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec sharing cakes - could the world be any sweeter?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Strawberry cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Msmalac105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmalac105/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to you my dear <3 I wish you all the best, I hope you have the best day ever and eat a lot of yummy cake. Spend it with your loved ones and I gift this to you <3 It's not much but still I hope you will like it. Love you very much, thank you for your support. You mean a lot to me, thank you <3

“Mmm,” moaned Alec along as he was eating his piece of strawberry cake that he ordered for himself. He and Magnus were out on a date at New York’s finest coffee shop and meanwhile Alec was feasting on his cake, Magnus was eating Alec’s cake with his eyes. Magnus ordered himself a chocolate cake - it was traditional, one could never go wrong with a chocolate cake, but once the barista brought them their order, Magnus regretted not getting that one as well. His own piece of cake looked beyond delicious, but the strawberry one looked so pretty. Pink frosting, cut up pieces of strawberries mixed with cream in the middle - yum! He licked across his lower lip and whined. Alec was in heaven and didn’t really realise that Magnus was staring at him for the entire time. 

“Sure looks yummy,” said Magnus because he realised that he wasn’t going to get Alec’s attention any other way and Alec quickly looked over to the warlock, who was hoping that the hunter was going to get the hint. Instead, Alec just nodded and then hummed along. He looked at Magnus’ cake and smiled; that one looked yummy as well. But then again - could one go wrong with a cake, possibly? No, cake was cake and all cake was good. In Alec’s opinion at least.

“Yes, Magnus, it’s so good,” said Alec and Magnus licked his lip again. “Yours looks really delicious as well,” commented the Shadowhunter and Magnus looked down and hummed. Yes, but it looked basic. That one had more flair to it, Magnus liked sparkly things. In his eyes, Alec’s cake looked sparkly.  _ Maybe it was because Alec was the one eating it?  _ Alec plus strawberries always made such a yummy mix and he cleared his throat. 

“Um, yes, yes,” said Magnus, but didn’t start eating his cake. Now he could easily order himself another piece of it, but there was something…  _ ah, he wished Alec would feed him a piece of his cake.  _ Sharing was always more fun and Magnus bit his lip again, watching how Alec put more cake onto his little fork and continued eating it. Aw, he wasn’t going to offer him? Not even a little bite? The warlock’s pout was back and Alec finally realised that something was wrong, arching his brow.

“Not gonna eat your cake?” asked Alec curiously because Magnus’ piece was still untouched and Magnus whined, but didn’t say anything. Alec arched his brow, looking where Magnus was staring at and he grinned all the way up to his ears. Aw, Magnus wanted a piece of his cake? Well, that could of course be arranged. “Magnus, you’re drooling,” commented Alec and Magnus quickly snapped back to reality.

“Yes, yes, I will eat mine now,” said Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Want a bite of mine?” asked Alec and Magnus’ eyes lit up, quickly nodded. Of course! “I do know how much you like your strawberries,” said Alec with a wink and Magnus was smiling brightly. Feeling like a kid, Magnus was happily watching Alec lean closer to him and put some of the strawberry cake onto his fork and slowly brought it closer to Magnus’ lips, who flushed a little bit. In his mind before it was romantic - Alec feeding him the cake, but now that he actually did it… it was kind of embarrassing. But still sweet and Alec was laughing along. “Say ah, Magnus,” cooed Alec out to him and thus got the attention of people sitting around him.

Ducking his head down, Magnus leaned forward and quickly ate up the piece of cake that Alec offered to him and then chuckled. “Ah, it’s really yummy,” said Magnus in the end when the sweetness of the frosting filled his mouth and he smiled. “One more?” asked Magnus and batted his eyelashes playfully. Alec chuckled and then looked over to the chocolate cake - it looked so lonely and abandoned. It was calling out to Alec - feed me, feed me! Alec snorted and then leaned back a little bit.

“Only if you give me some of your cake - it’s only fair,” said Alec and shrugged. Magnus gave him an amused grin and then he nodded along; it sounded like a reasonable deal. Magnus moved closer to Alec again and then slowly brought a small piece of cake towards Alec’s lips, who was keen on eating it all up, licking his lips and he moaned along when the taste of rich chocolate filled his mouth. Bitter and sweet; it was an amazing combination and he grinned along.

“Good?”

“So good,” said Alec and Magnus laughed, finally tasting the cake himself as well and he nodded. Oh, it was really good! Maybe it looked kind of plain, but there was nothing about the taste of it that was plain or boring. “More,” said Alec in a needy, but cute voice and Magnus happily fed Alec more of the cake and Alec was happily humming along, trying not to laugh because… it was kind of cheesy, no? But he still liked it and he glanced over at Magnus, who was also fighting back a little flush.

“Too much?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“No,” confessed the younger and continued eating his own cake. 

Then an idea slipped into Magnus mind just as Alec took another bite of his cake. Magnus didn’t give Alec much time and he leaned closer to him and placed a kiss on top of his lips. Alec didn’t mind it at all and he happily allowed Magnus to do as he pleased. Magnus cupped his chin and lifted his gaze up a little bit more, dragging his tongue over Alec’s lower lip, who gladly allowed Magnus to deepen their kiss. Magnus hummed along when he tasted the sweetness of strawberry frosting on Alec’s tongue and he licked his lips when they pulled apart. 

Maybe he just found his favourite way of eating cake. Alec was flushing at the side and Magnus grinned. “Sharing is caring,” commented Magnus and Alec snorted. Magnus was such a dork, but he liked it as well.  _ Maybe they could do more of the sharing later when it was just them in their loft.  _ It could be strawberry ice cream and he could easily lick it off of-

“Mind out of the gutter,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. Alec flinched and then glanced at Magnus. 

“It’s your fault,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“You can fill me in on it later,” said Magnus. “What was on your mind?” asked Magnus and Alec eagerly nodded - suddenly both of them were in a hurry to finish their cake and return back to the loft, Alec reminding himself that they needed to buy some of the ice cream before they would actually get back home.

_ He was sure that he was in for some sweet, sweet fun.  _


End file.
